memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Manhunt (episode)
Lwaxana Troi arrives on the Enterprise, intent on finding a husband. Summary On a mission to deliver dignitaries to a conference, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] is ordered to pick up Lwaxana Troi and to extend full diplomatic courtesies to her. Soon after arriving, she invites Captain Picard to a dinner, insinuating that it will be a diplomatic event, when in fact it is her intention to seduce him.Picard says Data is a great talker and calls him. Thanks to Data Lwaxana is so bored she can not seduce Picard. Counselor Troi informs Picard that Lwaxana is going through the Betazoid equivalvent of menopause, which for Betazoid women, leads to exceptional increases in their sex drive, and that for Captain Picard to spurn her would be considered an insult. Picard, sensibly, puts Riker in command of the bridge, and runs to hide on the holodeck as Dixon Hill. After settling in and dismissing various scenarios as too violent, Picard invites Hill's secretary Madeline to Rex's Bar for a drink. Meanwhile, when she can't find Picard, Lwaxana adopts her alternate plan, she goes on to other candidates. Commander William Riker? Already taken (by her daughter, Deanna). Lieutenant Worf? Wrong species. Ensign Wesley Crusher? Riker, also not surprisingly, flees with Data to the same holodeck to tell Picard about this development (and the revival of the Antedians). Picard is unpleasantly surprised to hear this, but Rex, the holographic bartender, thinks Riker has all the luck in the world. Lwaxana, using the Enterprise computer, finds Picard and Riker, but is quickly taken with Rex, since she cannot read his mind. She decides to marry Rex, but as they reach Pacifica, Picard tells Lwaxana Rex doesn't exist. As Lwaxana leaves, husbandless, she saves the conference by revealing the Antedians are assassins Picard makes himself scarce, and Lwaxana's affections turn towards Commander Riker, and finally a hologram. Although her telapthic accuracy is currently impaired as to judging men's romantic or sexual interest in her, she does realize that the Antedeans are in fact assassins, and stops a plot to set off a bomb at the conference. Background Information * Rock star Mick Fleetwood (from "Fleetwood Mac") appears in a cameo role under heavy make-up as the Antedean dignitary. * LeVar Burton (Geordi La Forge) does not appear in this episode. He is mentioned by Lwaxana Troi when she tries to find a mate. * When Captain Picard as Dixon Hill takes a look out of his office window, footage from an old movie is used to simulate the streetscape. When he did the same in "The Big Goodbye" new footage on the Paramount lot was shot and inserted. * Marina Sirtis stumbles and nearly falls towards the end of the episode when she, Mr. Homn and Lwaxana leave the turbolift. Links and References Regular Cast *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher Special Appearance by *Diana Muldaur as Katherine Pulaski *Mick Fleetwood as Antedean Dignitary Guest Stars *Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi *Robert Costanzo as Slade Bender *Carel Struycken as Homn *Rod Arrants as Rex *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Robert O'Reilly as Scarface *Rhonda Aldrich as Madeline *Wren T. Brown as Transport Pilot References Alva; Antedeans; Antede III; Atifs IV; Betazed; Betazoids; "The Big Good-Bye"; California; Carlos; Chicago; Crab Nebula; Cuzzo, Jimmy; England; europium; Four Deities; French; gadolinium; geetas; Germany; Hill, Dixon; holodeck; "How High the Moon"; "Let's Get Away from It All"; Lipinski, Haircut; Adolf Hitler; jukebox; Marejaretus VI; moolah; "Moonlight Serenade" O'Farron, Marty; Nails; Omicron system; Oolans; Pacifica; "The Parrots Claw"; the phase; Rex's Bar; rye and ginger; Sacred Chalice of Rixx; Holy Rings of Betazed; samarium; San Antonio; San Francisco; Dixon Hill (holonovel); scotch; South America; Josef Stalin; Troi, Ian Andrew; ultritium; World War II Category:TNG episodes de:Andere Sterne, andere Sitten es:Manhunt nl:Manhunt